pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyleigh Ovard
Kyleigh Ember Lee Ovard (born Kyleigh Ember Lee Oakleaf '''on June 2, 1981, age 36) is an actor currently residing in New Penguin City. Her spouse to Jasper Ovard (m. 2012) and they have 8 children, Tamara (12), Ivanka (8), Kevin (7), Jessica (4), Marilyn (3) and Levi (newborn). They also have two adopted twins, named Linka (3, oldest by 90 seconds) and Hazel (3). Backstory Kyleigh was born on June 2, 1981 to Elena and Clyde Oakleaf. Her parents were both very famous and Elena was a famous singer. Growing up, Kyleigh was the middle child. She had two twin brothers. Kyleigh's acting career started when she was 9 years old, she would act in plays for her school and volunteered at a local theater. Kyleigh was always a social butterfly, stopping at nothing to make new friends each and every day. Kyleigh's childhood was like a dream. Her first actual film appearance was in 1994 in "Life With The Beachboards" as the character Michelle Beachboard. Kyleigh's character became a household name from 1994-1997, and it earned her family lots of money. She was so famous now that many producers were fighting for her. In 2011, she met Jasper Ovard, a singer, at a restaurant. Kyleigh continued to eat at the restaurant Jasper visited regularly, and they had their first date there. In 2012, they soon married and had 6, children and adopted another 2. Filmography '''Film Television Kyleigh's mansion Kyleigh's mansion is located in a private gated community in the sunniest area of New Penguin City. The said community is known for housing other famous penguins. The house in general Built of pure Ethiopian Marble and surrounded in a porch of genus Madagascar imported Guibourtian wood, even the most minuscule details of the condominium are truly exquisite. Finished with Belizan wrought iron gates, the house has 5 rooms and 11 guest rooms, and has it's own private waterpark, bistro, gym, tennis court, movie theater, and 22,000 foot indoor playground. It also has a garage that can fit up to 40 cars, and a special garage for the Ovard private jet, as well as the limo. Once you arrive you will be escorted down the regal walkway, passing the porch with maple finished benches. You will then enter inside the mansion. The main floor The main floor consists of a kitchen with a Sweden-imported dining table and cherry mahogany chairs (that will make you feel like royalty), a medicine cabinet, and a lounge, only used for parties. First when you walk in through the double decker glass doors, you will be greeted by the staff, and have your coat hung in the living room. After that, you will get the feel of the elegant look of their house, with the state of the art kitchen and the dining room, You'll have an amazing time. The bedrooms As you go up to have a relaxing break, you will walk to the elegant bathroom, and put on a fluffy pink robe with your initials sewn into the bottom. You'll be allowed in one of the 11 guest areas, while the others go to their designated spots: Tamara, Ivanka, Kevin and Jessica in their queen-size aloe-infused beds, Marilyn, Linka, Hazel Levi in their fluffy Vitamin-C infused cribs, The guard uppies Amber and Lily into their puffy bamboo-infused memory foam uppie beds (located in the uppie playroom), and Kyleigh and Jasper into their master bedroom. The bathrooms Each bedroom (even the guest rooms) have their own private bathroom. Every bathroom is finished with rare, black marble tile. They include a full sized rainforest shower, which is equipped with seven different shower heads. The waterfall sink is one of a kind- the sapphire porcelain vanity doubles as a medicine cabinet. A light push on the mirror, and as if by magic, it opens. Make sure to wipe off your damp, pedicured feet on a heavenly Brazilian mink throw rug. Yoi mite! The living room With pure Brazillian imported maple wood flooring, the living room is truly a sight to behold! Sit back and relax in the entertainment room, or grab a snack in the kitchette. Take two steps up and on the second floor, you will find a home theatre! The glass, spiraled stairwell hall leads directly to our personal elevator, which you may travel as you wish in to wherever! The chauffeured Escalade The Escalade is sleek black, and is fast as a lightning bolt when in action. This Escalade has brown Italian leather seats that recline as far back as they can, with slick black footrests. The staff offers a variety of snacks and foods as far as the eye can see, along with a small coop for the pilot, and a king-size bathroom in the left hand-side back of the limo. Sometimes they'll do shopping at the private LF NYC boutique fit with all the chic designer brands and newest trends to choose from, or sometimes you'll find yourself escalating through the clouds in the glossy black patent leather seats of the private jet, on your way to the vogue-esque city of Paris to pick yourself up that new Balenciaga bag you've been wanting! The uppie playroom The Ovard family's guard uppies have never seemed to be more overjoyed at this playroom With the large 19,000 ft. outdoor playroom with fenced in boundaries, they can get their daily exercise, It also offers an indoor sleeping and play area as well. So if it's raining or some tragic accident, they may also get their exercise indoors, instead of ruining the regal Italy, Japan, New Zealand and China-imported furniture. The showering and cleaning area is ideal for a dirty dog. Rinse and dry them, and off to bed! Also not to mention the gated-in food kibble, so no paws in there! The Ovard's private store The store consists of only the classiest brands, like Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Balenciaga, Miu Miu, Bottega Veneta, and more. The shiny silver cameras that never miss a thing will catch anyone who dares to try to steal some of the most precious clothing known to any Ovard, wether it's grandmother Elena or even the ancestors! With beautiful chandelier-clad dressing rooms, tall mirrors, leather seats and organic vegan friendly treats to snack on. The staff will offer you cups of iced soy chai teas, so your experience will be way better! The gymnasium The Ovard gymnasion has State Of The Art 2016 treadmills, heavy weights to work on upper body buildup, yoga mats to focus better, bikes for those days you can't go biking but want to, curved televisions playing top sporting events daily, and a well looked after basketball net to shoot some hoops. The spa The spa is a very calming place with hard wood flooring, mud baths, changing rooms and more. The Ovards offer a wide variety of activities to be done here, such as yoga, nail and hair treatments, sitting outside, smelling the flowers, listening to the birds chirp, and eating some delicious fruit salad. The Ovard mansion rooftop Probably everyone's favorite part, family member or visitor. It has a full on-deck pool, with a diving area, a slide, pool toys for your entertainment, a food bar and a soothing deck. As you go up for an enjoyable swim, you will be greeted by the breathtaking view, and eat Japanese, Chinese, Finnish and Italian gourmet food made by the talented chefs. The movie theater The Ovard movie theater is euipped with Japanese and Italian cuisine and snacks, and even caviar, and way more! This movie theater has oscar-worthy cinematography. The red leather recliners are in the TV room with Ultra HD retina curved TVs. There's also red dyed tables so you won't have to hold your cold drink. Just be sure to mute that Champagne colored iPhone 7 of yours! Private beach resort #1 The first Ovard royal beach resort, located in Costa Rica. You will smell the salty breeze of the crystal clear water splashing against the warm sand. The big pistachio green slide lands right in the 12 ft landing area. You can sit in the hardwood polished chairs reading a magazine or playing on an iPad or iPhone while getting a tan, or playing a fun game of badminton or tennis with the family. The Ovard's outdoor pool The luxurious outdoor pool is equipped with cerulean pressed wood chairs and hand-made temper pedic tanning chairs to comfortably get a natural tan! The deck contains a top of the line kitchen with the best appliances and necessities. The pool is filled with bottled fiji water by the lifeguards, who are on standby 24/7. The pool makes a great spot for birthdays and family events. The limo The Volkswagen-sponsored Ovard limo is equipped with Bose speakers to ensure the best quality music to jam out to. There is also 2 pairs of Dr. Dre beats on hooks for solitary usage. It is also equipped with a full-in car bar! The dance floor is surrounded with plush leather sofas to rest after a long night of sports/physical activity! There's also personal chefs who are ready to serve food after an exhausting night! It also has its own chandellier-clad dressing rooms, makeup rooms and bodyguards! The cruise ship The Ovard family (as well as friends and relatives) thoroughly enjoys a vacation- a favorite being a voyage on the luxurious, custom 220 foot yacht cruiseline. There is a checkin lobby and luxurious bedrooms. During your time within this fraction of the boat, you may find yourself having a glass of Moncliet Pierré red wine, or nibbling on an exquisite Japanese bento box, handcrafted and prepared in the personal Japanese hibachi kiosk, Utsukushi. There are two elevators for quick travel, and a luxe, Spain imported rouge leather couch for comfort. Other rooms include the private bistro, skating rink and cafe There even is a garden, and more. Ovard family schedule Wake Up �� - 6:00am - 6:30am | The whole family has to wake up at atleast from 6:00am to 6:30am. Time to roll out of your luxurious memory foam bed, and pull on your doux Princeton horsebit slippers. You have a fulfilling day ahead of you! Shower + get ready ���� - 6:30am - 7:00am | Scrub-a-dub-dub! Lather on that Frederic Fekkai into your luscious locks, sud up with that Philosophy Madagascar vanilla shower gel, wrap yourself in that new suede Saint Laurent jacket, and slip on your new pair of Chanel Espadrilles from Neimans. After that strut your stuff in only the most presentable outfits! Everyone in the Ovard family has a reputation of looking amazing. Breakfast! ���� - 7:00am - 9:30am | After all that, the lovely and super talented chefs will cook a royal Ovard breakfast and get served in the massive king-size table with a big-screen HD TV which is nearly the same size of a theatre screen. Fresh bordé d'orm skim lattes and exquisite Parisian pastries await you in the Ovard estate dining room. Grab your sterling silver cutlery, take your unique porcelain plate, and claim your seat on one of the cherry-mahogany chairs. Bon appétit! MENU: Monday - Waffles/pancakes or an egg sandwhich Tuesday - Oatmeal or a bagel with your choice of spread Wednesday - Bacon with eggs or toast with jam Thursday - Scrambled eggs or your choice of cereal Friday - Choose free menu Saturday - Choose free menu Sunday - Choose free menu Family Yoga ���� - 9:30am - 10:00am | Get your zen on! At the state-of-the-art Lululemon sponsored private yoga studio, it's almost impossible not to get in the yoga-mode! Here, variety is always a must! Roll out your expensive memory foam padded yoga mat, stretch out those slim little Malibu tanned legs and prepare to get your workout on! Don’t forget to grab an organic, fresh, cold-pressed juice from the personal juice bar! You also can go grab yourself an organic kale and Bolivian acaï! School time ���� - 10:00am - 12:00pm | At 10:00am, the Ovard children (except for Levi) go to the Ovard private school. It is less longer than the average school day, because the Ovard schedule is busy with their everyday lives and personally believe sending their kids off to a public school will mess up the schedule - big time. At school, the Ovard children learn math, science, history, art and geography from the well-educated teachers. Gardening and taking care of real flowers! ���� '''- '''12:00pm - 1:00pm | Everyone wears their gardening clothes and all get a bit dirty by planting some new gorgeous flowers and plants. If they are already planted then they just take care of them by putting them in a new place or water them/feed them. It's fun for the whole family. Afternoons Lunch! �� - 1:00pm - 2:00pm | Grab your Crocodile Skin Birkin and slip on your aqua Kate Spade wrap cape, fasten your Italian leather seat-belt of your chauffeured Escalade, it's time for lunch! Dine on fresh caprese salads and sip on refreshing Bergamot iced tea with a sliver of lemon at the Ovard private beach club located in the Hamptons! Lather on that Chanel UV protection from those bright rays. MENU: Monday: Fresh caprese salad or your choice of pasta Tuesday: Ramen noodles or seafood dish Wednesday: Potato salad or vegan burger with seaweed shaker fries Thursday: Chinese food Friday: Choose free menu Saturday: Choose free menu Sunday: Choose free menu Shopping time! ���� - 2:00pm - 3:30pm | Oooh lala, time to go shopping! Away, away the family goes in the luxury private jet...where should they go? Sometimes they will do our shopping at the private LF NYC boutique fit with all the chic designer brands and newest trends to choose from, or sometimes you'll find yourself escalating through the clouds in the glossy black patent leather seats of the private jet, on your way to the vogue-esque city of Paris to pick yourself up that new Balenciaga bag you've been wanting! Exercise time! ⛹�� - 3:30pm - 5:00pm | Move those muscles! Looks like it’s time to work those countless, delicious assortments of Laduree macarons off. Suit up in your exclusive, specifically tailored, Hermes competition jacket and slip on those velvet, butter Hermes saumur riding gloves. Then grab your Babolat racquet, slip on your custom Lacoste tennis outfit, and fasten the laces on your Wilson tennis shoes. After, be prepared to get a hole in one, and absolutely don’t forget to pop on your Ralph Lauren bright white polo. Stay hydrated… don’t forget your artesian Voss water bottles! Dinner time! ���� - 5:00pm - 6:30pm | Dine Time! Slide into that elegant Valentino Crepe Couture gown, slip your pink YSL La Laque Couture line painted toes into your favorite pair of patent creme Christian Louboutins, string that Chanel quilted sheepskin Boyfriend bag across your Hamptons tanned shoulder and spritz yourself with your monogrammed bottle of My Burberry perfume. Take a seat in your Parisian leather Ralph Lauren Home Collection chair, and dine on fresh dill roasted salmon at the exclusive, classy, private Ovard bistro. Make sure to leave room for the Milan imported raspberry sorbet! MENU: Monday - Sushi or your choice of pasta Tuesday - Brie nuggets with berry jam or onion rings with your choice of dip Wednesday - Poutine or a fresh dill roasted salmon Thursday - Indian curry dish or a spicy panera wrap Friday - Choose free menu Saturday - Choose free menu Sunday - Choose free menu Kick back and relax! ���� - 6:30pm - 8:00pm | Finally, the most beloved part of the day is here! Now is the perfect time to just light a Jo Malone Pomegranate Noir Luxury scented candle and slather on a Clarins replenishing facial mask. Kick back and watch TV or Netflix in the at home HD private movie theatre, and sit back on the plush, therapeutic, memory foam, chic imported bean bags. Munch on organic, non-GMO, vegan, fat-free popcorn with artisan sea salt flakes, sprinkled with parmesan, and fresh chopped basil. Remember, don’t forget to take a soak in the granite spa tub. Beauty sleep! ���� - 8:00pm - 6:00am | Beauty sleep is a must! Snuggle into your ivory Oscar de la Renta night gown and catch some zzz’s. After this long day, your Prada monogrammed duvet has never felt as cozy! Trivia *Her ancestry includes Australian, Albanian, Chinese and German roots. *She has an Australian accent. *